1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hard disk device with a slide rail mechanism, more particularly to a hard disk device having a hard disk connected firmly to a slide rail mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hard disk device 80 having a slide rail mechanism can be mounted removably in a housing 3. The housing 3 has a pair of slide grooves 31 to correspond to each hard disk device 80, and the slide grooves 31 are respectively disposed on two opposite sides of the housing 3 and are each defined by two rails 32.
The hard disk device 80 includes a hard disk 8 and a slide rail mechanism 9. The hard disk 8 has two opposite first sides 81 and a second side 82 having two ends connected respectively to the first sides 81. Each of the first sides 81 is formed with two positioning holes 811, and an auxiliary positioning hole 812 disposed between the two positioning holes 811. The slide rail mechanism 9 is coupled removably to the hard disk 8, and includes two first plate members 91 and a second plate member 92. The two first plate members 91 extend respectively from two ends of the second plate member 92 in a same direction and in a spaced-apart relationship, and are disposed slidably and respectively in the slide grooves 31. Each of the first plate members 91 has a first section 911 connected to the second plate member 92, and a second section 912 connected to a free end of the first section 911. The first sections 911 are respectively spaced apart from the first sides 81. The second sections 912 respectively abut against the first sides 81, and are each provided with two positioning pins 93 that are insertable respectively into the positioning holes 811, and an auxiliary positioning element 94 that is insertable into the corresponding auxiliary positioning hole 812. The second plate member 92 is spaced apart from the second side 82.
When a user wants to remove the hard disk device 80 from the housing 3, the user can pull out the hard disk device 80 by pulling the second plate member 92. However, after removal of the hard disk device 80 from the housing 3, since the user may carry the hard disk device 80 by the second plate member 92, the up and down vibration of the hard disk device 80 may result in deformation of the second plate member 92 at a central portion thereof due to concentration of stress thereat, so that the central portion of the second plate member 92 is deformed inwardly or outwardly relative to the hard disk 8, which will be described in detail hereinbelow.
Referring to FIG. 3, if the central portion of the second plate member 92 is deformed outwardly relative to the hard disk 8, since there is a clearance between each of the positioning pins 93 and the respective positioning hole 811, deformation of the entire slide rail mechanism 9 such as that illustrated in FIG. 3 may result.
As shown in FIG. 3, free ends of the first plate members 91 flare outward in directions away from the respective first sides 81, so that the two positioning pins 93 farther from the second plate member 92 slip from the respective positioning holes 811 and the auxiliary positioning elements 94 slip from the respective auxiliary positioning holes 812. In addition, the two positioning pins 93 closer to the second plate member displace outward relative to the respective positioning holes 811. Thus, the coupling between the slide rail mechanism 9 and the hard disk 8 is unstable, and there is even the risk of the hard disk 8 disengaging from the slide rail mechanism 9 and falling to the ground.
Referring to FIG. 4, if the central portion of the second plate member 92 is deformed inwardly relative to the hard disk 8, since there is a clearance between each of the positioning pins 93 and the respective positioning hole 811, deformation of the entire slide rail mechanism 9 such as that illustrated in FIG. 4 will result.
As shown in FIG. 4, the free ends of the first plate members 91 flare outward in directions away from the respective first sides 81, so that the two positioning pins 93 farther from the second plate member 92 slip from the respective positioning holes 811 and the auxiliary positioning elements 94 displace outward relative to the respective auxiliary positioning holes 812. In addition, the two positioning pins 93 closer to the second plate member 92 also displace outward relative to the respective positioning holes 811. Thus, the coupling between the slide rail mechanism 9 and the hard disk 8 is unstable, and there is even the risk of the hard disk 8 disengaging from the slide rail mechanism 9 and falling to the ground.
It can be appreciated from the above that the coupling between the hard disk 8 and the slide rail mechanism 9 will become unstable if the central portion of the second plate member 92 is deformed inwardly or outwardly relative to the hard disk 8 due to concentration of stress thereat. Thus, there is room for improvement.